I Know It's Kinda Lame
by Almost Sierra
Summary: Now a chaptered fic Sunako and Kyohei hate each other...right? Maybe though songs and their friends, they'll learn to like each other. Partial AU...
1. Happy Birthday Sunakochan

"_I Know It's Kind Of Lame."_

An SunakoXKyohei oneshot

* * *

"Sunako-chan! Sunako-chan!!" Noi Kasahara tore down the dorm hallways of L'Ermitage International School of France to her best friend's dorm. She had gotten word from her boyfriend, Takenaga that his friends and him posted something on YouTube for the Nakahara herself!

Noi threw the door open to find Sunako crouched on her purple swivel chair, sipping a cup of hot chocolate and reading something on her laptop. "Sunako-chan!" Noi screamed and jumped on the black hair's twin-sized bed. "I have something to tell you!" She told the girl when Sunako swiveled to face her friend.

"Noi-chan, first thing, calm down." Noi laid a hand on her chest and breathed in deeply. "Okay, now tell me."

"So, Takenaga-kun called me yesterday and told me to type **Sunako Nakahara; Click Five** into YouTube. I waited until were together to see it! So...let's watch!!"

"Noi-chan." Sunako reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. Calming down now." More deep breathes.

"Why is it so important to you?" The former queen of darkness questioned. Noi rolled her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Because! Kyohei-kun apparently sings for YOU. Sheesh! Most of the female population would _kill_ for that. " She answered that question as if Sunako and Kyohei were dating.

"And why should I car-hey!" Sunako yelled as the pink laptop was rasied from the oak desk.

"Be quiet!" The brown hair girl quieted the new twenty-one. Fast as lighting Noi typed the four words in the search engine. "You know, Tamao-san and I never thought you would keep the laptop."

"Ranmaru gave it to me. And two reasons, a free laptop and he's my friend." She paused as she gave a disgusted look to the laptop. "Though it's pink." She shook her head. "Sunny doesn't like pink!" Noi laughed as she skimmed down the results to find a video by a user named **gokillfangirls** plus the thumbnail was a close up of the Takano.

"Found it!" Sunako crawled over to the bed to watch the video. '_What the hell, I'll just watch it.'_

The loading sign played for a milisecond then a music started. Sunako's old housemates were dressed in gothic suits. The background was a red sheet draped from side to side.

"_Hey you  
I know I'm in the wrong  
Time flies  
When you're having fun  
You wake up  
Another year is gone  
You're twenty-one" _Both girls were blown away. Since when Yuki play the drums...or Ranmaru with a gutair...and Takenaga with a bass...then when did Kyohei learn to sing?! Sunako heard his awful shower singing way too much. So how?!

"_I guess you wanna know  
__Why I'm on the phone  
It's been a day or so  
I know it's kind of late  
But Happy Birthday" _The musiccontinued and slowly Sunako started to smile.

"_Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you, too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But Happy Birthday"_ Wider smile.

"_So hard  
When you're far away  
It's lame but I forgot the date  
I won't make the same mistake  
I'm so to blame_" At this point, he forget the guitar and pointed to himself like he was begging her to forgive him.

"_Don't hang up the phone  
I wish I was at home  
I know it's way too late  
But Happy Birthday_" Ranmaru stepped in front of the camera and started to have a unannounced guitar solo. The girls watched as Kyohei, Takenaga and Yuki traded looks then Kyohei took ahold of the red hair's shoulder and pulled him back to his place.

Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you, too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But Happy Birthday

_It's not that I don't care  
You know I'll make it up to you  
If I could, I'd be there_ The song finished and Yuki moved to line up with his friends. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNAKO-CHAN!!" All four bellowed and held up peace signs. "We love you and miss you." Kyohei smirked at the camera and pushed Takenaga up towards the center.

_Yeah yeah whoa  
Yeah yeah whoa_

_Well I miss you, too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kind of lame  
But Happy Birthday_

_Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you, too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kind of late  
But Happy Birthday  
To you"_

"You too Noi-chan. Love you." He whispered and the screen went into **Replay** mode.

"Grr..." Sunako growled. The nerve of those guys. But...

She couldn't deny it, the music video was sweet of them to do. Now, the only question was, how could she top the Creature of the Light?

* * *

**InnerSakura14: This was fun to write. I made a point to celebrate Sunako's birthday sometime in the summer. So...I thought Ranmaru would do something like that...**

**I might do another chapter, you know, Sunako getting back at the Radiant being...**

**Disclamer: I do not own: Kyohei Takano; Sunako Nakahara; Takenaga Oda; Yuki Toyama; Ranmaru Morii; Noi Kasahara; Tamao Kikunoi; Click Five's "Happy Birthday" (Go listen to it)**

**Peace out :)**

**InnerSakura14 **


	2. Sunako's Payback

**Chapter 2**

**Payback**

* * *

Kyohei Takano stalked across the courtyard of Tokyo U to his suite. Even in college, the four friends lived together and three of them shared the same History class. To make it even more weird, all of the girls that they liked went to the same boarding school in France.

"It's been a whole freakin' month and no message from Nakahara or Noi, damn!" He mumbled as the door to the common room was slammed shut. Kyohei, being the optimistic guy he is, waited by the phone for a whole _weekend. And_ he searched though all of the video sites for any kind of "payback" from the horror mistress.

A month passed and no such luck.

-

-

-

Life sucks.

-

-

Big time.

-

-

I mean, realizing that you're in love with a girl, after she moves to go to college, _half-way around the world_, really sucks.

-

-

-

-

Then Yuki got the idea of making that Birthday video for her. The blond was almost 100 percent positive that she would at least respond with a **Re: Happy Birthday** video.

The 3rd week after the video, Takenaga and Noi's anniversary approached and Noi sent her present to her boyfriend and something else. A DVD in brown wrapping paper, with magazine clippings that formed the words **KYOHEI-ARIGATO**.

Opening it, the foursome found a French movie, titled _Les Yeux sans visage_. Ranmaru, who was fluent in French, translated it into "Eyes Without A Face."

That night, Friday (which was the group's movie night), they popped the DVD into the Samsung player and started watching it. A half hour later, Yuki was hiding in his room while the others were gripping each other. _'Just like old times_.' Kyohei thought as the movie kept playing.

At the end of the movie, Takenaga, shakily got up and turned on the lights. The credits rolled and the black screen was on for seconds then it went white. The words _**Stay Tuned**_ appeared then Sunako came onto the camera.

"Hi guys!!" She said, waving to the camera. Kyohei and the two others had their mouths gaped as Yuki crept from his room. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a off the shoulder purple tang top. Her hair was in a side ponytail, that made her look...(dare Kyohei say...) cute. "So because, Noi-chan is the annoying best friend she is. She's making me do this. Takenaga you'll see your beloved in the background of course." \

Music started and Sunako hopped on a table. She batted her eyelashes that made Kyohei smirk. That was _his _girl and she was actually suffering under blaring lights...for him.

* * *

"_KIMI wa zuruiyo ne itsu demo ATASHI wo komarasete  
bakari de  
kocchi wo muite yo tama ni wa ii janai !  
fusakete nai de yo HONTO no kimochi wa oshiete kurenai  
no?  
ATASHI no KOKORO wa kyuu kyuu naiteru wa" _Takenaga watched as Noi appeared with a full scuba suit and did the swim.

"_miteru koi suru otome no CHIKARA name cha ikenaize  
_

_gyutto gyutto dakishime itsumo Happy Happy nakuko wo  
futari de tsukuretara ii na  
sunano janai keredo yasashii me wo shiteru  
aitsu wa KYANDEI BEIBE"_ This time Tamao and Machiko came and all four girls were dressed in suits. They had the same type of glasses the guys had when they had to help Sunako in math.

"_kami wo kitta no ni MEIKU mo shita no ni kizuite  
kurenai no?  
kocchi wo muite yo KORA chan to surinuke!_

miteru koi suru otome CHIKARA name cha ikenaize

_gyutto gyutto dakishime itsumo Happy Happy nakuko wo  
futari de tsukuretara ii na  
KIMI ga warau toki mo KIMI ga naku toki demo atashi ga  
soba ni ite ageru  
datte datte zetai kimi wa sotto sotto ATASHI wo  
tsuzunde tokashite kureru yo  
sunano janai keredo yasashii me wo shiteru  
aitsu wa KYANDEI BEIBE"_ The others disappeared (much to Yuki and Ranmaru's disappointment) and this time Sunako and Noi began to spin around and dance with each other.

"_sekai ichi KIMI no koto suki da yo dare ni mo makenai  
_

_gyutto gyutto dakishime itsumo Happy Happy nakuko wo  
futari de tsukuretara ii na  
Kimi no omoide ni mo KIMI no mirai ni demo ATASHI ga  
soba ni ite ageru  
datte datte zetai kimi wa sotto sotto ATASHI wo  
tsuzunde tokashite kureru yo  
sunano ni natte kureta "BOKU mo suki da yo" tte  
aitsu wa KYANDEI BEIBE"_  
The screen, yet again went black and Noi's voice echoed though the blackness.

"_ATASHI dake no BEIBE_"

"Well, that was...different." Kyohei stated. Then slowly, very slowly...he smiled.

Maybe...after all she did like him back...

* * *

**InnerSakura14: Due to popular demand...well 3 reviews and 162 hits "I Know It's Kinda Lame" is a full story!! Of course, not every chapter is a song-fic but they will have some music somewhere in the chapter. (Usually the top). Oh yeah, the english translation of the song is:**

_**It isn't okay to be so stubborn!  
Haven't you learned that you shouldn't run away from your true feelings?  
My heart isn't so anxious anxious **_

_**I can't fix the mess made from all that "girl power" stuff**_

_**tightly tightly hold me I'm always Happy Happy crying from joy  
When the two of us are together  
I can't be sad when I'm looking into your inviting eyes  
That guy is my candy baby**_

_**I'm making myself cut my hair because what's underneath is what's important  
I'm being stubborn as I take this Cola-chan with me**_

_**I can't fix the mess made from all that "girl power" stuff**_

_**tightly tightly hold me I'm always Happy Happy crying from joy  
When the two of us are together  
There's a time for you to laugh, there's a time for you to cry but I just want to get near you  
because because definitely you are softly softly making your way in on me  
And I'm starting to fall for you  
I'm not feeling sad but instead happy when I look into your eyes  
That guy is my candy baby**_

_**You're the only one who makes me happy in this world **_

_**Who else could quit loving you?**_

_**tightly tightly hold me I'm always Happy Happy crying from joy  
When the two of us are together  
Memories of you and my future with you don't matter, all I want is to get near you  
because because definitely you are softly softly making your way in on me  
And I'm starting to fall for you  
My sadness is slowly becoming more like me saying "I like you too"  
That guy is my candy baby.**_

**Next chapter will up be around next Tusday or Monday or Sundy...I don't know. REVIEW and I'll write!!**


	3. Sunako, Just Call Me Lightning

_See that girl who's smiling so brightly,  
Well I reckon she's cool and I reckon rightly,  
She's good looking and I ain't frightened,  
I'm gonna show you why they call me lightning._

**The Who--"Call Me Lightning"**

Kyohei laid back on the couch plucking random notes on his guitar. It was so boring now that school had started. It wasn't that he, per say, dropped out, but he was a no show 50 percent of the time of his classes. Takenaga would just sigh and pick up his briefcase—he was part-timing at a law firm—, shaking his head at his so called best friend, Yuki would just ask him to go to _at least_ one class and Ranmaru... well Kyohei's red haired friend would just yell at him to stop his playing (nursing a hangover, that one is—_note to self: stop watching Star Wars, Kyohei_).

At this moment—**9:35 am—**Kyohei scratched his back and yawned. He was on his way to the dining hall, where for another half-hour breakfast would be severed. _Damn, with my luck, all the Fruit Loops will be gone. Damn! _

Sadly, when he got to the cereal dispensers, the Fruit Loops one was almost all gone but there was a girl—and Takano Kyohei is the hottest boy—a.k.a. Who could refuse his pouting dog look?—in Tokyo U's history... so _YES!!!!_ Mentally he was dancing.

The girl, in question had Jack Skellington pajama pants—that looked _very_ familiar—and, what looked like, a The Who teeshirt. She had short blacck hair that only reached the bottom of her neck. _She probably just woke up. Ah the joys of afternoon classes, of which I do not hold. _A mental sweatdrop ran down the backside of his brain. He slicked back his hair (which only increased the bedhair-ness) and walked up behind her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

His eyes, which was on her lower back—he could see the front side was where her tray was—shot up to eyes. _Her_ eyes were the prettiest shade of purple he had ever seen and WAIT A MINUTE, he _has_ seen those eyes, those were Nakahara's eyes!!!

"_I see my fated stars in your eyes..." _

She was flabbergasted too (I mean who wouldn't, one of the hottest guys who has ever lived was gazing into her eyes) but she acted cool with it. She repiled back just as if they were living together still. "No, I am _not_ giving you these, Creature of the Light." But she smiled as she walked away.

_"ARE YOU AN IDIOT, MY FRIEND?!" _Kyohei's Jiminy Cricket shouted to the frozen former biker. _"GO AFTER HER, YOU FOOL! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING FROM WAITING UNTIL IT'S TOO LATE?!?!?!"_ To keep his kneen mental hearing Kyohei casually followed Sunako to an empty table. She didn't notice until she sat down and saw the sun was blocked from her. "Dude, I said no. Go get your heathly intake of Rasin Brand. Now, skadaddle little boy." Oh, so gotten a smart mouth last time he spoke with her?

Well, well, now: two could play at that game.

"Where's your mommy, _sweetie_?" He asked, leaning one palm on the table, trapping her. "You're awfully a long way from Pariee, _bambino_." He could _feel_ the glare stopped eating and pointed to the chair across from her. He took the hint and sat down. She, then passed the bowl to him with the spoon.

As every single close friend to the youngest Takano knew, poor Kyohei-chan wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

And just like her dazzling prince, the Dark Queen of Tokyo had her blond moments. Like not getting two spoons, instead of allowing Kyohei to finish her cereal with the same spoon that touched her lips.

While Kyohei was eating Sunako laid her head on her palm. She rolled her eyes at his barbaric gulping of Toucan Sam's so called treasure. "You are so taking me to IHOP and paying." She told him. He gaped at her.

"Come on, we haven't actually seen each other in over three years and you're making the poorest guy of us pay for your breakfast? Here," He handed her the bowl. "Have the rest." He grinned a six-year-old grin. "On me." She took the bowl.

"It's empty," Sunako said deadpanned. Kyohei only smiled wider and told her to meet him at the suite in twenty minutes.

-

-

-

-

"So," Kyohei ventured, glancing at her. They were taking the bus over to the plaza that held the Pancake House. Oh god, he was so nervous. This was the girl that he wanted to marry and have little mutants with. (Okay maybe not that much, but still he was pretty damn in love with this girl.) I mean, even in jeans and a paint splattered tee-shirt she looked beautiful. "What _are_ you doing in Japan. I thought you, Noi and the Princess was studying in France?"

She didn't look at him, amethyst eyes staring blankly out at everyday Tokyo. "Kyohei," She used his first name for the first time ever. "Do you even know what L'Ermitage International School of France is famous for?" He shook his head and she, apparently saw it. "Music. The school's primary major is music. Although Noi-chan is in the Art department, me and Tamao-chan are in the Music department. Our orchestra has a retical at NNTT later this week." Kyohei blinked, not knowing what to say. Jiminy Cricket sighed and shook his head.

_"You prove to be an idiot yet again. Repeat after me: "What do you play?""_

"What do you play?" He spoke softly. This time she met his eyes and he gulped. Was there a way for Paris to make already hot girls hotter?

"Cello. When I told Takenaga and Yuki, they were like whoa! They thought I would apply for the pipe organ!" She began to giggle. When is playin—ooh _Phantom of the Opera_, okay now he gets it. But that doesn't explain how Takenaga and Yuki knew before he knew. And apprently Sunako can read minds too. "I e-mail them, like everyday now. You don't have an e-mail." Mentally he shakes his head. He does. "Or one I don't know about; so I've been e-mailing you via YouTube. You must had gotten them right?" Kyohei scowled at himself, he turned YouTube alerts off. He was such an idiot!!

"Uh, well you see—" He started as he opened his iPhone and got to YouTube, all in his coat pocket. Sunako was still looking at him, waiting to finish his sentence. Kyohei snapped to the screen where a list of privite messages rom a user named **queenoftheunderworld **were listed. They all began with _Hey, what's up?_ Or something along those lines.

"Let me guess, you turned off YouTube alerts? So typical of you." She said but she didn't look pissed. Maybe it was like that Dane Cook spiel, about when girls get mad. Right?

Oh god he hoped not.

Kyohei glanced up at the board that had all the routes. Currently they were at Tomoyashi Street. The IHOP was on UchihaBudda Street which was at least two miles from Tomoyashi. Great.

_Just great. _Two full miles of that awkward silence that everyone--yes, _everyone--_hates.

**TBC**

**InnerSakura14: Ah, it feels... I don't know the exact word I'm looking for but it feels funny to be back in the writer seat. Everyone who's just reading this and not reviewing (don't worry I adore you guys too!) be happy for **chuchay. **She sent me this totally awesome review and pleded me to write. So viola!**

**I hope this is good enough. My writing style has changed since this story was posted. I hope I kept our loveable idiots (well to me they are) in character.**

**I'll start working on this next if SOMEONE reviews...**

**Ciao!!!**


	4. Angel and Devil of Sunako's Mind

**CHAPTER 4: ANGEL & DEVIL**

**

* * *

**

Sunako laid her her head on the cold glass of the bus window. The month was November and snow was already falling—lightly but that was besides the point—but it felt like July in the bus. She credited her slight fever to the heater from the vents of the vechile, but that would only be half of the reason she felt so hot.

Kyohei Takano.

Yes, yes, the _hottest_ boy in Japan—the same one that needed police escorts to and from school—who was sitting _right next _to her, was the other large percent.

_**Heh, heh. Sunako-chan, why don't you just rip off all his clothing right now?**_ The "Devil" of her snickered.

_NO!!! NO!!! Devil, really. That is not the way to True Love!!!_ The "Angel" retorted.

_**Oh shut up, you Giselle wannabe. Now, Sunako-chan, he actually talks to you—**_

_But he talks with Noi-chan, Tamao-chan and Machiko too._

_**Didn't I tell you to shut up? Anyway, I know he would love it if you did it. **_

"Shut up, both of you." Sunako spoke quietly so Kyohei wouldn't hear. Then again he would just look at her purse—which was in a shape of a skull—and think she was just conversing with her "friend". "How do we know if he's..." Insert gulp here. "Available?"

_**Kiss him and you'll find out. **_

_Now, now, Sunako. That is not ladylike._

Okay, they weren't any help at all. But she got a idea from their bickering. Devil only shook her head and asked how in world she got that idea from them.

* * *

**From:: Yuki  
****To:: Kyohei  
****no. i just texted noi-chan and she said that there's no recital. tamao-chan and machiko-chan still in france. Apparently there's a lots french guys after her. **

Wait, what was going on? In the three years he had lived with this girl she never really—I mean literally—ran away. Then again... you know what?

Just forget everything. She did run away literally—all the time.

And, _what the hell_ was the deal with all those guys. Couldn't people see the sticker? **Kyohei's gal**? Oh, yeah, French people can't read Japanese and the sign... he's imagining it plasted on her forehead. Suddenly—as our hero was thinking of a plan for a small (like minuscule) atomic bomb that would blow up any guys that _looked_ at Nakahara—the girl in question dropped her head on his shoulder. It was so sudden that a blush immediately spread everywhere on his face.

"Hey, hey. Nakahara, you okay?" He asked. Was she feverish again? And he really wanted some blueberry pancakes...

"... Yeah. Just a little sleepy, is it okay if I use your shoulder for a pillow?" She questioned him. Kyohei, already stiff as a board, nodded. She smiled and closed her eyes. Both, Angel and Devil gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Twenty-year-old Ranmaru Morii watched his friend. Yuki was sitting down, typing furiously on his sidekick. "Dude, Godzilla's gonna fry your ass if you keep sitting here." He muttered as he streched his neck to read who Yuki was texting. The last text was from... _What the hell is Yuki doing?!_ Ranmaru screamed as he read **Tama-chan** on the name of the other texter.

"_Dude_, did you not hear? Sunako-chan ran away from school!" Now Ranmaru was worried and jealous. Sunako was like the sister he never had and Tamao was going to become his parents' daughter-in-law.

"Nani?! Why?!" The red haired whipped out his phone and started calling the last of the four. _Wait, but if Sunako-chan's here then... oh ewhh. Nerd love. _Ah, now dear womanizer, already thinking that Noi and Takenaga are doing the nasty. When in reality, Noi wasn't even on this continent.

Yuki sighed and shook his head. "I'll tell you what I told Kyohei. All three of our "girls" are like, really hot," Ranmaru scowled but nodded. Really, why couldn't they kept Sunako 'ugly' and Tamao still Androphobia? Life would be so easier. "Well, there are French guys after all of them. But especially Sunako-chan, and—I guess—she got fed up and ran away." Now Ranmaru smirked.

"Back to her _baby_?" He started to cackle madly as a mad scientist.

"MORII!! TOMOYAMA BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes, sir!" Both repiled at the yell.

* * *

**FRANCE  
**"Are you serious?" Tamao moaned, her back hitting her bed. A pillow covered her face and she groaned. "Sunako is such a pain, sometimes." Noi only nodded as she leaned aganist her roomie's wall. Noi and Tamao shared a room where as Sunako had the other room entirely to herself... and Hiroshi-kun.

"Yeah, we could always threaten those boys with Sunako. But now—" Noi trailed off and she suddenly grinned a evil Grinch grin. Tamao dropped the pillow and looked scared. "I have a plan my friend."

"We're going to Japan and become Cupids aren't we?" Tamao asked. She wasn't really expecting her best friend to answer because she already knew the answer.

* * *

**InnerSakura: Hello, again!!! Sorry for the late update—I have essays; tests and training for some school thing. I hope this chapter eased some of your concerns of the REAL romance in this story. I just want to point that, if you're reading _The Wallflower_ and past chapter 82 in the manga—then you already know that Kyohei and Sunako are SLOW to understanding hints. So the real, real romance won't come for at least one more chapter. And I know the half page (in OpenOffice, it's a half page) of KyoheiXSunako interaction was a little short. I just wanted to get the others in the story. ****And to all Takenaga fans—don't worry he'll come. I couldn't write a _Wallflower_ fanfic with Noi and not Takenaga. Just couldn't...!!! And that's a fact!!! And the Giselle referance was from _Enchanted_  
****_AND!!! IT SNOWED IN BOSTON LIKE LAST WEEKEND!!!_**

**Have fun til next chap.  
****IS14**


End file.
